Two Way Mirror
by darkdemonslicer
Summary: Naruto's childhood friend comes to visit for the summer! She brings along her other friend and a bunch of stuff happens involving rubber chickens, unconsciousness and teenagers...CRAP... 1st chap. is kinda slow but gets better O/CPairings Humor
1. A beautiful friendship

Fan Fiction: Naruto

Chapter 1: Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship

"Hey, Naruto!" shouted Patricia from the other side of the airport.

Naruto stood up from his seat and started to look for the person who had spoke to him with that very familiar voice. Finally someone caught his eye. A seventeen-year-old girl with long black hair had just come out of the baggage claim area and was trotting towards him. Well, sort of limping because all the bags she had with her were weighing her skinny complexion down.

It was good to see his old friend again. He would have so much to tell her. A lot of things about him had changed since she had last seen him. Not only had he changed a lot on the outside, but his whole life had changed….

Flash Back

Naruto was all alone living in the streets four years ago. Since he was an orphan, not to mention the nine-tailed fox demon inside him, no one wanted anything to do with. They treated him as an outcast. Not one person paid attention to him. Not one person cared. Except for one girl.

One day Naruto was walking along the street hoping to find another short time job so he would have enough money for some food. He hadn't eaten in two days and he was famished. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and accidentally bumped into someone.

"I-I'm sorry," he said immediately dropping to the ground and bowing his head, his life long reflexes taking over.

"Don't say sorry," said a person's voice flatly.

He waited for the usual pain in his back or a kick in the head when people said this. He waited in agony for the pain, but nothing happened. He dared not look up because the last time he did this, the foot landed on his nose and it took a whole week to nurse it back to health. Another few minutes past and still nothing. He couldn't stand it any longer, he had to look up. He tilted his head to the side and glimpsed up. Before him stood an amused looking girl who looked about his own age with shining, long, black hair.

"What are you doing?" She asked while obviously trying to hold back her amusement.

"Aren't you going to punish me," he said, dreading the answer.

She stared back at him blankly for a few seconds then asked, "for what?"

Naruto looked dumbfounded. Was this girl blind? He had just bumped into her! He had never gotten away with even the slightest push to another person without being punished. "For bumping into you, of course"

"Oh," she started to laugh. "Is that what all of that fuss was about?" She helped him to his feet and said, "it's ok, geez, from the way you were acting I thought you just shot someone or something…."

He was speechless. No one had EVER said that to him before. "Thank you," he said while bowing his head to her.

"What's your problem?" She said. He looked up at her in confusion. "Hasn't anyone ever been nice to you before? I mean, I know I'm just visiting Japan and I don't know all the customs yet, but no one should treat you anywhere like you act like they're treating you.

He finally understood why she was treating him this way. She wasn't from around here. She didn't know about him.

Naruto started telling her about the demon in him and how was an orphan because the fox demon killed his parents and how he was poor and homeless and how people treated him because of it. At the end of his story she looked shocked and upset.

"Why on earth would they do that to you!" she bursted out at the end. "It's not your fault that you have a hundred foot fox demon inside of you! I am renting a room in a hotel not far from here it has to separate rooms so you can stay there.

Naruto didn't even have time to comment because she had grabbed his wrist and started running in a certain direction (probably the direction of the hotel). When they got there she showed him around the small but comfortable room. Then she showed him where he was going to sleep. It was one of those couches that rolls out into a bed.

"It's not much, but it's ok," she said finishing the two minute tour of the room.

"There's also a divider between the living room (where the sofa/bed is) and the bed so we can both have our privacy."

Naruto was in awe. He would have never expected this kind of kindness from anyone. He didn't even know it existed. All he could do just them was smile thankfully.

Suddenly her face looked like she had just realized something, and then she suddenly looked really embarrassed.

"By the way, what's your name?" She asked.

Is finally realized why she had looked embarrassed. It must have been pretty embarrassing to talk to a complete stranger, tell him he could live with him for awhile, and not even know they're name.

"Oh, it's Naruto."

She put her hand forward and said," Nice to meet you Naruto, I'm Patricia." They both laughed and shook hands.

By the time Patricia was going back to America they had become good friends. Naruto even went to the airport with Patricia to say goodbye.

"Goodbye Patricia!" Said Naruto as he waved goodbye.

"Bye! Remember, try to save up enough money for at least an apartment and food for yourself. Oh, I almost forgot!" She ran up to him and gave him and envelope.

"What is this," he asked trying to see what was inside.

"Just a little present, goodbye!" Before he could say another word she entered the plane and left him with the envelope.

He opened the envelope and found one hundred dollars, a phone number, an e-mail address, and a letter; he read the letter to himself. It said:

_Dear Naruto,_

_Here is some money, my phone number, and e-mail address if you need something or just want to talk! Take care of yourself and keep in touch! From,_

_Patricia_

End of Flashback

And that's just what he did. He now had a fairly large house and was doing really well for himself. 'I can't wait to tell Patricia' he thought while she rushed toward him.

"Hi, Naruto! Wow! You've changed a lot! Listen, there's something I've got to tell-"

"Hey, Patricia!" said a voice from behind her.

A tall brunette started to walk quickly in their direction. Might I add she didn't have nearly as many bags as Patricia did. Her thick, wavy, dark brown hair went to about her shoulders, and she was all wearing black. The only emotion she was showing was pure annoyance at the skinny long-haired girl.

_This girl must be dangerous,_ thought Naruto staring at the girl who was coming ever closer. He went up in front of Patricia to protect her. _How did she know Patricia's name? She must be a stocker._

When she finally arrived in front of them, Naruto said, "Your not getting thr-

"Shove it pip-squeak," She said while shoving Naruto to the ground with one easy motion.

"Where were you! I waited for about a half an hour for you and you were out here all along! Geez, do you know what the word _cell phone _means?

"Hi Nicole, sorry, I was talking to my friend over there." She pointed to the small lump on the floor also known as Naruto.

"What the hell'd ya do that for! Shouted Naruto once he gained consciousness.

"You were in the way, shorty," Nicole said dismissively."

"Um, this is my friend, Nicole," said Patricia apologetically to the boy currently peeling himself off the floor, "She's a little… different. You see, she used to be really nice and funny, but ever since her parents were killed…." Patricia trailed off turning her head towards Nicole.

"Listening!" Shouted Nicole from the other side of the airport going to rent a car to ride in during their stay in Japan.

"Oh, it's ok," sighed Naruto. Now that he knew about her, he understood. Actually, she reminded him very strongly of someone he knew. There was an akward silence between the two until Nicole came up to them with her hands in her pockets saying, "Let's go, the cars outside. Oh, and sorry for smashing you and stuff Naruto." She said that as carelessely as apologizing to a bug for swatting at it. "What are you waiting for, let's go! She walked off towards the exit carrying all of her bags and some of Patricia's easily.

"By the way, nice to see you again, Naruto," Patricia said before giving him a quick hug and running after Nicole.

_Well, at least I can tell her about me when we get into the car, _thought Naruto while he picked up the rest of the bags and went to catch up with the two girls.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, This was my first fan fic so PLZ review!

I'll take any suggestions just plz no flames!

I'll have the next chapter up in a few days so plz be patient, bye!


	2. friend or foe?

Naruto

Chapter 2: Friend or foe?

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE DON'T HAVE RESERVATIONS!" Shouted Patricia so the whole hotel stopped and stared at the three people at the front desk.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but there is nothing on this list for Nicole or Patricia," the person at the front desk said trying to calm the frantic girl down.

"Please, please, Patricia, let me handle this," reasoned Naruto, himself getting frightened of the enraged teen. He stepped forward and said in an extremely calm voice, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY DON'T HAVE ANY RESERVATIONS!" while everyone in the hotel once again turned to stare at the front of the hotel.

Nicole on the other hand, was sweatdropping like crazy trying desperately to pretend she didn't know the ( in her opinion, slightly insane) people before her at the desk.

After another hour of half hour of yelling and arguing, Naruto finally said, "Whatever, this is a crappy place anyway, only a really poor drunk idiot would want to stay here! Let's go guys, I'm sure your manager would love to here about this!" He quickly added as he turned and stomped out the front door.

After they got in the car and started to drive away from the stupid hotel, Nicole added a little comment, "Nice job guys, you really told them," in an obviously sarcastic voice, "Just one little thing you might have overlooked… WHERE ARE WE GOING TO STAY FOR THE NEXT MONTH!"

Patricia and Naruto were quiet for a moment. "Umm, you guys can stay at my house?" He suggested.

"Are you sure you have enough room?" Asked Patricia.

Naruto almost laughed at this remark. He had already told Patricia her that his house was almost as big as a mansion. But Naruto already new that that was Patricia talk for, 'are you sure it's ok with you?'

"Sure, I have enough room for the both of you, probably plus another couple other people… He turned the car around and started driving towards his home.

When they got there, Patricia and probably Nicole (you could never quite tell with Nicole since she didn't react at all) were really impressed by the house that Naruto had had for about 3 years now.

After he showed the girls around the house he showed them their rooms, which were on the top floor. They were right across the hall from each other so they could talk to each other whenever they wanted to.

"Oh, I almost forgot, try to be really quiet. My friend is staying over for a while and he likes his privacy. He's probably asleep so remember, keep quiet!" urged Naruto.

Nicole looked at her watch. It was only eight o' clock. "Who goes to bed this early?" she asked Naruto.

"I don't know, maybe he's not asleep, like I said, he likes his privacy. I don't want to take any chances. He's a little moody… Anyway, 'night guys, I'm just down stairs if you need me," and with that he jumped down the stairs and into his room.

"Well, I'm going to bed, long day, ya know? G'night!" said Patricia as she shut the door and within minutes you could hear the soft sound of her snoring.

Nicole shrugged and went into her room. There was on earth she could fall asleep now even if she tried. At the end of the day was always her thinking time. She layed down on her bed trying to concentrate on thinking.

She tried to think but she couldn't. Not with all of the distractions. In the room across from her was the light noise of Patricia's snoring. Also, the A. C. was blaring really loudly not being considerate for anyone else with sensitive hearing.

She needed to get out of this small room. It wasn't that she was claustrophobic or anything, it was just that she didn't like being caged up in rooms. That was why when her parents passed away, she built a tree house in a wide open area where the breeze could drift in whenever it felt like it.

She walked towards the window and tried to open it. When it finally came loose with a few hard pushes, she climbed onto the rim of the window sill and threw herself onto the top of it.

It was a farely flat roof so she could walk easily on it. It was also very wide so she didn't have to worry about falling off.

She got up from her crouching position at the edge of the roof and started to walk towards an area where there was a fare amount of moonlight since everywhere else was pitch black. The wind threw her hair around her face as she continued to walk on. When she reached the lighted area, she sat down with one knee close to her chest and the other straight down on the slope of the roof. The wind continued to flow through the trees as she thought.

'_This view is amazing,' _she thought as she looked out to the horizon. She was right. The vast amount of countryside was a miraculous sight. Nicole couldn't even get this view from her tree house in New Jersey, where Nicole, Patricia, and her other few friends lived. Her eyes left the ground towards the orange-red pastel colored sky.

"Who's there?" Said a smooth but cautious voice.

Her head darted around so fast it made her eyes blurr for a second. "Why do you want to know," she said non-chalantly.

A boy who looked just a little older than herself stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight. He had jet-black hair with a few stray strands covering one of his equally dark eyes. He wore a dark blue loose turtleneck and white shorts that came down to his kneecaps along with a serious look on his face that meant business.

"Live here, what's your excuse?" He said a little more dangerously.

She stood up in front of him. He was only a few centimeters taller than her so if she stood a couple inches back she wouldn't have to look up at him.

"For a while I do too, Me and my friend are staying here 'cause the hotel screwed up so Naruto invited us to stay for about a month," daring him to argue.

"Why are you up here?" He questioned switching the subject.

"I could ask you the same question," she replied.

"It's none of your business-"

"Ditto"

They stared defiantly for a few more minutes. No noise at all except for the whistling of the wind. Finally, he turned around and started to walk in the opposite direction.

At the edge of the roof he stopped for a minute and without turning around asked, "What's your name?"

"Nicole" She said.

"Hmm…" All he said before he jumped off the roof and into a window below.

She stayed up there a few more minutes before turning around towards her window and doing the same.

The next day, Nicole came down stairs at eleven o'clock wearing a black hoodie and black sweatpants with her hands in her pockets as usual.

Patricia and Naruto had already had their breakfast and were obviously funny because Naruto had just spit half his water out of his nose.

Nicole had never understood how people could get up and go to bed so early. Let's just say that Nicole wasn't exactly an early bird. That's why she almost always skipped the first few periods of school back home. No one was there to tell her what to do, so she didn't really care what she did or when she did it. She didn't really care about anything anymore…

"Hey!" Shouted Naruto and Patricia in unison, interrupting Nicole's thoughts.

Guess what Nicole! We're going to the biggest amusement park in Japan! Won't that be fun?" Nicole rolled her eyes at how enthusiastic Patricia always was in the morning.

"Sure, Nicole said all too enthusiastically as she sat down in an empty seat next to the dining table. Both of them hadn't gotten the jist however, because just then Naruto said, "This is going to be great! I've been there 27 times already this year! I know all the greatest rides! First, we can go to the…"

Nicole had tuned out by then because she had heard, however faint, the footsteps of someone coming down the stairs. She looked towards the staircase she had just come down and saw the boy from last night. He had that same serious look he wore last night as well. He wore basically the exact same thing from yesterday, except for this morning he was wearing a blue sweatshirt to go along.

"Good morning Sasuke," said a voice from behind her.

'_so that's his name…' _thought Nicole as he sat down in one of the chairs farthest away from the group as possible.

"Sasuke, let me introduce you to my very first friend Patricia," he said while pointing at her, "and her friend, Nicole", doing the same. The reason they are staying here is because-"

"Because they wanted to stay at a hotel but they messed up the reservations so they have to stay here for a month," finished Sasuke walking over to a fruit bowl and grabbing an apple.

Patricia and Naruto looked completely dumbfounded as Nicole just smirked to herself at their priceless faces.

"H-How did you know that?" Patricia asked when they got over their shock.

Sasuke sat down and took a bite of the apple. He glanced at Nicole for a quick second before saying, "I know everything."

"Sure, whatever, anyway we're going to the amusement park today, Sasuke," Naruto said as more of a statement then a suggestion.

"Whatever, just don't expect me to go with you."

"Actually, your going with us you know," stated Naruto just in case Sasuke wasn't listening before since Naruto knew he would never come along willingly.

"Heh, why the hell should I?" Shouted Sasuke, "Theme Parks are just a waist of time."

"Your going because I have the only key to the house," Naruto said slyly as he jingled a bunch of keys in front of Sasuke.

"Well then I'll stay in my room all day long," Sasuke said mockingly. To Patricia and Nicole it looked like these kind of things happened quite a lot in this house because Naruto had it all planned out.

"Well, that will probably be a little hard since, you know, I have the key to your room also…" continued Naruto casually as he held up another key.

"…" Sasuke got up very slowly from his chair and started walk up the stairs and towards his room.

"Why can't you let him just stay home?" Asked Nicole a little pissed off that Naruto had done that. When Patricia and Nicole had a fight, sure, they would usually end up with a couple bruises, but they would never force each other to do anything they didn't want to. And at least Patricia knew when to back off.

"Because he never goes out. He's always staying inside and he's kinda pale. I want him to get out more. Even if I have to force him to do it. It kind of worries me…"

There was an akward silence among the three.

'_I guess Naruto cares more than I thought…' _Thought Nicole.

"Plus It's really fun to annoy him!" Added Naruto a little too happily.

'_Maybe not.' _Thought Nicole

Patricia and Nicole started sweatdropping as there was a huge outraged shout, "NARUTO!" Sasuke came down the stairs hands balled into fists.

There was a twitch on his head as he headed towards the door.

"The sooner we leave the better" Sasuke said as he walked out the door and shut it behind him.

Naruto and Patricia stared at each other for a minute more and then left behind him towards the car.

'_This is going to be a long day…' _Thought Nicole as she got up from her chair and picked an apple from the fruit bowl Sasuke had gotten one from earlier (since she hadn't had breakfast yet) before doing the same.

Hi! Sorry It took so long, I lost all my work because my comp. crashed so I had to do it all again… But I have it now so that's history!

Hope you liked it, I'll have the next one in a few days plz review!


	3. Stalkers and Coincedences

Stalkers and Coincidences

Even though the ride was only about 20 minutes, it had seemed like much longer.

Between Naruto and Patricia blasting their favorite song "deep forest" in the loudspeakers and Sasuke mumbling (Nicole could here him because Patricia got to sit in the front since she was the "main guest" so Sasuke had to sit in the back with Nicole plus she has exceptionally good hearing) about what he would do to Naruto if he was alone with him in a dark ally in so much detail, you would think he thought of these things at least a couple times before.

When they finally got there, Nicole was glad to get out of the car.

"So what does everyone want to do first, I have a list of all the things that sounded fun," asked Patricia, eager to go on at least half the rides that day.

"I don't care, as long as it doesn't have any of the words 'happy,' 'fun,' or 'cute' in it or else someone is going to get seriously hurt…. For some strange reason, she looked directly at Patricia.

"O-Of course not, heh," Patricia, very discretely, hid behind Naruto and crossed off about a fourth of the list. Nicole saw this, however and rolled her eyes. She knew her way to well.

"Umm, I guess we should split up then, since we obviously want to go to, umm, different rides," said Naruto obviously getting Nicole's point with a little help from Sasuke's death glare.

"Good idea," said Patricia sounding a little too relieved, "We can meet up somewhere for lunch. I have a watch. Nicole, you do too, right? Good, we can meet right here at 1:30, in two hours. I'll go with Naruto and you can go with Sasuke, okay? We'll be going now," Patricia and Naruto made a mad dash for the other side of the park.

Nicole and Sasuke watched them both run away in terror, knocking into as many things as they could along the way.

"At least we don't have to beat them up, they're doing a pretty good job of it themselves." added Sasuke to Nicole as they watched the other 2 trip over trash cans, smash into 3 light poles, and slide into 2 ice cream carts.

"Now that Patricia and Naruto are gone/in a comma, we don't really have to do anything, I mean it's not like they're going to stalk us to make sure we go on rides or something right?" Said Nicole matter of factly.

" Yeah right, like they'd ever let us of the hook, just turn around," sighed Sasuke in frustration.

Nicole turned around in just enough time to spiky blonde hair and a wisp of long dark hair dodge behind a huge pink bear blimp. Apparently they had woken up in record time.

"Damn it Patricia! You're so annoying!" Said and then she too started to think evil thought about what she could and would do if she was alone with Patricia in a dark alley (It was kind of addicting).

"Naruto probably talked your friend into stalking us," added Sasuke.

"Yeah, she's not really the stalking type.

"What?" Said Sasuke, getting a little confused at her reaction.

"Never mind, I guess we have to go on a freakin' ride now, huh." Said Nicole solemnly.

"Yeah, we better go before Naruto starts pelting fluffy stuffed animals at us."

"Heh, you're joking right?" said Nicole with and amused look on her face. But she didn't smile for long (not that she was smiling, more like smirking but whatver…) because then Sasuke said,

"Umm… No. He does it more and more often now a days…"

"Umm… ok… Anyway, let's just get this stupid thing over with." Nicole said a little hesitantly after Sasuke's statement.

"Well, we after to get tickets so, let's start walking towards that ticket booth over there," said Nicole pointing to a near by ticket booth. When they got there there wasn't any line,(wonder why…)so they just went to the closest ticket booth.

"Welcome to Japan's biggest lie… I mean theme park. How can I help you?" Corrected the ticket booth.

"Hi, can I have two tickets for the shortest ride in the park?" Said Nicole with more than just a little bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Nicole?" Said a voice inside the box.

Nicole leaned close to Sasuke and whispered, "Sasuke, why is the box talking to me and how does it know my name?"(A/N: there, happy Patricia? I made fun of myself for you.)

"It's me you stupid human cough drop!" shouted the box again.(A/N: I put this in the story because in Spanish class my name is Nicola and it sounds like Ricola the cough drop and my friend called me that. Just thought you ought to know that since it might confuse you…)

Confusion, then realization came across Nicole's face, "Jai…Jaiyan?"

The person behind the ticket booth slid open the window, "Wow, you're really smart, aren't you?" Said a girl also about Nicole and Sasuke's age with her long and thin black hair tied up in a tight high ponytail. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could say the same thing about you, Jaiyan. Wow, this is the biggest coincidence I've ever known," Nicole said stating the obvious.

"You can say that again, how-"

"What the hell is going on here!" interrupted Sasuke not liking to be confused this much all at once.

The two girls stared at him for a second before Jaiyan yelled," Look dude, if you want a ticket, sucks for you 'cause I'm talkin' ta someone here!"

"Jaiyan, Jaiyan, relax! He's fine, he's with me!" Shouted Nicole over her old friend's voice.

Jiayan paused for a second looking from him, to her when she finally said, "you guys are dating? Sorry Nicole, but I can't imagine you dating someone. Even though he does look your type…. She let her sentence trail as she looked at his dark and serious eyes.

Both Sasuke and Nicole fell anime style (leg twitch and all.).

When they had stopped twitching, gotten up, and had recomposed there selves, Nicole screamed, "We're not dating! He's not my boyfriend you blind asshole!" at this point she was shooting daggers from her eyes.

But Jaiyan wasn't phased by this; "so… you guys are… friends?"

Nicole sighed and said," I don't know… yeah, we are, Now can we talk about something important, like why you are working at a ticket booth In Japan?"

But Jaiyan didn't take the pretty obvious hint, because then she asked." Did that guy tell you to say that? Is he stalking you?" She was reaching very slowly downward underneath her booth. Nicole tried to catch a glimpse of the thing she was doing. It looked like she was holding something rubbery, and kind of tan colored….

_Oh no… not that…_thought Nicole and she rushed in front of Sasuke and said, "Jaiyan, I was telling the truth! Put the rubber chicken away!"

Sasuke sweatdropped again while saying, "umm, what can she do with a rubber chicken?"

"Bad things, Sasuke, bad things…." And that was all she said before turning again to face Jaiyan and saying," Jaiyan, drop… the chicken. As if she was holding a bazooka gun, Not a chicken.

Jaiyan eyed the confused and slightly disturbed boy warily and said, "Fine." She lowered her hand back under the desk and Nicole let out a relieved sigh.

"Whatever, look I still have to work. How bout I meet you at the Kung Fu Café in the amusement park after I get off of work in about an hour," said Jaiyan nonchalantly like the whole 'chicken' episode had never happened.

"Ummm… okay." Said Nicole as she and Sasuke walked away.

"Has she ever thought of therapy?" said Sasuke if not worried about Jaiyan than more for himself.

"Yes, many times, but we don't like to talk about …" Whispered Nicole as they kept on walking. Suddenly, She stopped and cursed, "oh, damnit!"

"What?" said Sasuke with the tiniest bit of concern in his voice.

"We forgot to get the tickets!"

She rushed back towards the counter where she had just been talking with Jiayan. Of course, Jiayan was waiting there eye brows raised and a smirk on her face that meant '_missing something?'_

"Thanks Jiayan, how much do I owe you?" Ignoring the 'you're such an idiot' look from Jiayan.

They're free for a friend and an…" Jiayan eyed the boy a few yards away from them, "Acquaintance".

Nicole sighed. Jiayan had never been good meeting new people with all the chicken incidences and what not. The first me they had met, it was because they had to work on a project at school, and Jiayan made the teacher 'slip' down the stairs for calling Nicole's name first from the list. They had been friends ever since besides for the part that Jiayan was expelled from school for doing that. She had hung out with Jiayan when she was skipping classes.

"Whatever, see you later Jiayan." Nicole took the tickets from her hand and walked back to Sasuke.

When Nicoe got back, Sasuke asked, "so what ride are the tickets for?"

Nicole glanced at the the tickets and read aloud, "X-treme Terminator 2."

"What the hell is that?" Asked Sasuke.

"Let me see, maybe it's… the name of the ride!" Said Nicole sarcastically stating the obvious.

"That not what I meant, I meant where is it!" Stated Sasuke.

"I don't know, let's look at that map over there," Said Nicole pointing to an amusement park map conveniently placed 4 inches away from them.

"Looks like it's kinda south from here. Let's go I hope there isn't a big line, I don't wanna waste anymore time then we have to," Said Nicole as they made their way towards the ride.


	4. Unconciousness Prevails!

Fan Fiction Chapter 4

Hi guys, I guess I should explain what took so long… I was having a huge problem coming up with ideas so I wanted to abandon it, but now I have new inspiration and am starting back up again!!! Besides, the more people wait the more satisfied they are when they get it, right?

Here's my next chapter, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Don't own it, wish I did, everyone happy? Good.

When they got there after a couple of minutes, they were kinda surprised. It wasn't like those lame rides that have "scary" faces with paint peeling off the edges. It was huge and it looked like it went around the whole area of the theme park. It was the most amazing-

"Looks lame," said Nicole nonchalantly. (A/N: sigh ok, never mind then…)

Yeah, let's just get on and hope it doesn't take as long as the other rides around this hellhole." Agreed Sasuke.

Once they got inside, they realized they weren't so lucky. Right were the line began, there was a sign saying '**50 min. until ride from this point'**

"Oh Joy," said Sasuke.

"Special Tickets go to express line! Almost no waiting!" Said a man walking around near the end of the line. He had a shirt with the theme park's logo on it. He looked at least in his fifties according to the tufts of white hair coming out of his cap.

"Wish we had one of those," muttered Nicole with the slighted bit of sulk in her voice.

"Excuse me ma'am, do you happen to have a Special Ticket?" asked the old man who just saw Sasuke and Nicole's ticket.

"Uhh… no, sorry, we don't."

"Maybe you do"

"No we don't"

"Are you sure about that? Just take a look"

"Look! No we don't!"

"Are you sure?"

"LOOK YA FRIGGIN OLD MAN!! NO WE DON'T!!!" Nicole shoved the ticket right in his face. The ticket had a huge enormous red stamp on it the said 'SPECIAL TICKET'.

"…"

"Wow, that's awkward…" said Sasuke.

"May I show the way to the line?" The old man mused as he watched the girl give the boy a dirty look.

"No! We know the way! Just go stalk someone else wouldya!!!" Shouted the angry girl as she stormed off in one direction.

"…--… It's that way," pointed the old man to the exact opposite direction.

"…"

"I know that! I was just-"

Don't talk," interrupted Sasuke, "It just confuses people."

"Shuttup!!" Nicole finally went the right way as Sasuke followed with a little hesitation.

"Someone's had a _little_ too many anti-depressants… Muttered the old man as he continued to do his job.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the park, Patricia and Naruto were on the Spinning Teacups of Fun.

"Yay! Faster, Patricia, faster!" Naruto was having the time of his life getting as dizzy as possible.

Patricia on the other hand…" gasp Why am I the only one gasp who's doing all the work here!" She was not very happy to say the least right now.

"… Because I bruised my wrist when I fell on top of Dot's cart on our way here?"

"Nice try but you told me before that the only thing you hurt were your internal organs! Now help me!

"Keh, fine."

**2 Hours Later When They Had To Get Hauled Of The Teacups Because They Fell Unconscious From Dizziness…**

"I don't think I want to do that again," said Naruto

"Ya, me neither," said Patricia.

"Why don't we go to some of the game booths around here?" Suggested Naruto excitedly.

"Yay! Can you win me something!!" shouted Patricia ecstatically.

"Of course! I'm the best in the world at these games! I'll get you something in no time!

**1 Hour Later When Naruto Tried To Shoot A Basketball In A Hoop, Got Hit In The Face With It And Fell Unconscious… **

"Can we not do that anymore either? My face hurts." Pleaded Naruto.

"Sure. Sorry that you got hurt", said a concerned Patricia.

"That's ok. I'm sorry that I didn't win you a stuffed animal."

"Actually, you kinda did, see?" Patricia showed Naruto the gigantic blue dolphin she had next to her!

"Wow! Did the ball bounce off my head go in the basket!?" said a hopeful Naruto

"Umm… not really…. The guy that was running the booth gave it to me after the amusement park ambulance carried you away because he thought that I was going on a pity date with someone from special ed. and felt sorry for me, heh."

"Oh," Naruto said looking slightly disappointed.

"Why don't we have a snack before we go to meet Nicole and Sasuke." Said Patricia trying to get Naruto to think about something else.

"RAMEN!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Naruto as he started running towards the closest food cart.

"Bless your short intension span…" Muttered Patricia as she ran off to catch up with Naruto.

**30 Minutes Later When Naruto Came Back To His Senses From Drowning In His Ramen Cup**

"Why does everything bad always happen to us!" Cried Naruto exasperated by now from all of his "adventures" to the world of unconsciousness.

"Well actually, I only fell unconscious once, you did three times in one day," Patricia pointed out.

"…Oh, sure! Why don't you just gloat over you capability to not fall unconscious!" pouted Naruto.

Back at the roller coaster…

"Is everybody strapped in? Good." Called out the person in charge of the ride. Nicole and Sasuke were sitting towards the middle of the ride, because those wereb the last two seats left.

The coaster started to move upward as it aimed for the tallest point of the whole park.

"At least there's a decent view from the top," said Nicole

"I guess so…" Agreed Sasuke as they waited in mild anticipation for the ride to descend.

They didn't wait long, as they fell into an abyss of whirling darkness in what they thought was the darkest place they had ever been in. They weren't sure, because it was dark of course, but they could have sworn that at one point they flew out of their seat, fell a little, and landed back in there seat once or twice. Of course, they could've just imagined it. Once they rounded the last loop, they were brought out into the sunlight with a jarring movement as they jerkily stopped at the end of the ride.

"Interesting," Nicole said warily as Sasuke tried to comb down his hair from its 90-degree position

They both climbed out haphazardly from the death trap and stumbled toward the exit, not quite yet obtaining circulation in their legs.

"…Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Ya know that part where they flung knives and other sharp objects at your throat before you dove down?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Most likely."

"Ok, just wondering"

A couple silent moments passed before they found the exit. The bright light stung their eyes and they decided to walk off to the side of the building to wait until their eyesight came back to them.

"So umm… did you think it was scary?" Nicole asked making sure she didn't sound to hopeful. She hadn't been afraid. Well…maybe just mildly. And it would be pretty lame if she admitted she was scared…not that she was...to him if he wasn't. He probably wasn't. He's not the type of person that would be scared as easily as that.

"No." '_yes,' _he thought. He hoped she didn't notice how quickly he had said it. He wasn't afraid. Well…sort of. And it would look pretty stupid if he admitted that he was scared…not that he was… to her if she wasn't. She probably hadn't been. She wasn't the type of person to be scared that easily.

"Yeah, me neither." She assured not only him but partly herself as well.

As soon as they had adjusted to the sunlight, they started walking toward the place where they were to meet Patricia and Naruto. They took a couple steps towards their direction but stopped once again as they saw the stand where the pictures were taken during the roller coaster.

They went to go see their picture. I meant what could it hurt, right? They still had a couple minutes to kill. They waited until their picture showed on the screen.

"What do you think Naruto and your friend have been up to?"

"Only God knows…" Answered Nicole.

They both were occupied with thoughts of what Patricia and Naruto's adventures where and whether they would be riding home in an ambulance or a police car that night…or both.

Suddenly their picture popped on the screen. In the upper right corner the number 64 was showed. The first thing that caught their eye was the people in the front and back of them. They had the same horror pasted on all four of their faces. In fact, when they looked at all the other pictures the pure anguish and dread was pasted to everyone's face.

And then there where those two. It wasn't exactly the picture either one of them wanted to portray. First on the left, was Nicole in her usual position; arms crossed, slouched back in her chair, with one leg across the other. If you didn't look closer, you would think she was as bored as hell. If you looked at it a little longer you would notice that her whole entire persona was give away in her face and eyes. She was looking over the edge of the roller coaster with a worried expression on her face. Almost looking like she was seriously considering moving into the fetal position.

Then, on the right, there was Sasuke, his arm on the edge of the car door, hand firmly placed over his mouth, with his eyebrows creased in determination. As if he were not going to let anything that would give him away escape his lips. Apparently not even air seeing as his face was a slight pink tainted color.

Well, the picture certainly was more interesting than all the other ones.

There was an awkward silence as both of them stared at the picture in defeat.

"Uhh… let's go meet up with up with the other two now." Sasuke stated more than suggested as he started to walk quickly away.

"Wait, umm… I think we should get the picture. Well…you know, for prove that we did something so they won't nag us about it. Naruto and Patricia that is…" Nicole told Sasuke. The truth was, she wanted the picture because it was, give or take a few seconds, a good memory. She didn't have all the many, so she wanted to remember as many as possible….

"Good point." Agreed Sasuke reluctantly. He walked back to the stand and took out his wallet.

"We can pay half and half," Nicole spoke up, not wanting him to be pissed off because he had drained out all of his money paying for something he didn't even want.

"Number 64." She said as she waited for the cost.

"That will be $20 dollars, please. Said the employee as the picture started to print out from behind the counter.

Nicole muttered something about crappy overpriced amusement parks as she dug in her pocket for the money.

They both placed a ten dollar bill on the counter as the young man behind it took the money and gave them the picture in an envelope with the park logo on it.

"Thanks," Sasuke and Nicole both began walking quickly toward the meeting spot, now late instead of ten minutes early

Once they got there, they found that Naruto and Patricia were already sitting at a table and were calling them over.

Sasuke and Nicole were both very surprised, not that they showed it, as they had thought that they would be the first ones there.

"Where have you to been?" Asked Patricia, also surprised when they hadn't seen Nicole and Sasuke there before them.

"Roller coaster. Just incase you tell us that we lied, we have proof." Nicole took out the envelope and let it fall to the table in front of friend.

She took was about to take the picture out of the envelope but Nicole, worried her friend might see was she saw in the photo, she quickly grabbed it back. "But you can't see it." Nicole said hastily.

"Why not!?" Pouted Patricia as she slumped down in her booth.

"Uhh…" Nicole tried to look for the right words but found none.

"Because." Sasuke interrupted obviously getting annoyed. With what it was hard to tell. Patricia's pouting, Nicole's lack of words, or the fact that Naruto was trying to stick four straws up his nose his nose at the same time while making a strange gurgling noise whenever he pushed them in too far. Yeah. Really hard to tell.

"Geez, fine…" Patricia backed off and began looking at the lunch menu for the café they had decided to have lunch at. Nicole and Sasuke sat at the other side of the booth and picked up the third and fourth menu.

"No more space for me?" Teased a familiar voice. Patricia and Nicole looked up to see Jiayan standing over the table with her theme park uniform in a bag slung over her shoulder. She wore a red T-shirt were the neck opening came down to her collar bone, and blue jeans. She took had her hair down out of her usual ponytail, reaching down a little past her shoulders.

"WOAH!!! JIAYAN!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?!?" Screamed Patricia, ignoring all the wary looks coming from the strangers nearby.

"I work here idiot," Sighed Jiayan not wanting to have to go through this conversation again. "Ask Nicole, I don't wanna talk about it again." Simplified Jiayan Shoving Nicole closer to Sasuke in the booth as she sat down and shared a menu with her.

"So who's the blondie who's shoving straws up his nose?" Asked Jiayan nonchalantly as she put down the menu and looked at Patricia, who was still completely confused about why the hell Jiayan was having lunch with the four of them instead of being somewhere else…at her house presumably…in America…half way across the world….

"Uh…Naruto…" She pointed dazed.

"Huh? Wha?" Naruto quickly took the straws out of his nose and looked up from his little straw booger world. "WOAH who the hell are you!?" Screamed Naruto practically falling out of his chair. If it wasn't for Patricia holding on to his jacket with her thumb and index finger… he would undoubtedly fallen to the floor.

"Naruto? Isn't that the stuff you put in Ramen?" She said holding in her laughter.

"Shuttup!!! Why are you sitting with us!?! Who are you!? Someone call the police!! GET MY MOMM-"Sasuke reached across the table and put his hand on Naruto's mouth stifling his cries.

"THANK YOU!" Everyone at the table said in unison.

Nicole restated everything that Jiayan had told them in the past hour. "Friend from America. Works here. We found her. She is having lunch with us. We are all laughing at you." She finished her facial expression emotionless.

"…What does the laughing at me part have to do with anything!?" Shouted Naruto after grasping the main concept of her short speech.

"Dunno. Just thought I'd put it in for good measure." She replied as she went back to her menu.

"Yay!!! That's the Nicole I know and love!" Jiayan said happily and hugged Nicole.

"Uhh…kay…" Said Nicole not used to the affection. Then she took in what Jiayan had just said. "What do you mean? How was I acting before?"

Jiayan sat up and paused for a second to think. "I dunno…you were acting all…not emoish. I was wondering why you suddenly had emotion." She paused to give Sasuke the death glare if a lifetime before coming back to Nicole with a cheery smile in a matter of seconds.

'…_The hell!?'_ Sasuke was completely caught off guard by that shot she just took at him. And that was a mean death glare. Not even one Sasuke had yet accomplished. '_Why does Nicole have such weird friends?' _He asked himself. _Í guess I shouldn't really be talking…_' Sasuke admitted as he looked over to Naruto, who had passed the straw-in-nose phase and had now begun to put salt into his eyes seeing how long he could go without screaming. Jesus Christ. He had a long summer ahead of him.


	5. Pppaaaarrrtttyyyyy

Hey guys

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! IT SHALL NOT BE IN VAIN!! Here's the next chapter.

Blah blah blah crap about disclaimers blah blah blah not mine blah blah

After they all ate, the group decided to call it a day. None of them could take the pain anymore. Mostly Naruto's pain since he damn near made his eyes roll out of his brain.

"Hey Jiayan! Where do you live? We can see each other some time!" Patricia, getting over the initial shock of her appearance, couldn't wait to see her again. After all, they were the Golden Trio (A/N: NOT RIPPED OFF FROM HARRY POTTER!!).

"Oh, I live in an apartment with my grandparents about 50 miles north of here."

"Wait…you're grandparents live here?" Asked Nicole.

"You're Japanese? Back at the restaurant you said you were Chinese. Why are your grandparents living here?" Said Naruto. He was still weary of her but was starting to get used to the acute paranoia that was Jiayan.

"…You shouldn't ask such questions. It's rude. You might die." Informed Jiayan as she continued on with her conversation.

"Maybe you can have a sleep over with us!!" Shouted Patricia excitedly as she hopped up and down. Then she turned to Naruto with puppy eyes. "PWWEEEAAASSHHH!!"

Acknowledging Sasuke's intent glare meaning 'No fucking way she's gonna plant microscopic bombs in our tongues while we sleep,' he hesitated.

"Um… I dunno…I don't think our house is…firm enough to the ground for that yet-"

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT ALL CHINESE PEOPLE ARE TERRORISTS AND WE BLOW UP EVERYTHING WE SEE!?" She started to take out her weapon of rubbery goodness but Nicole tackled her to the ground in time.

"C'mon please!"

"…I promise I'll behave…enough."

"Make it easier for all of us and let her stay."

"sigh fine…I guess we could make this work…hey! How about we throw a party? Sasuke and I will invite our friends and so can meet them and you can invite it-I mean her! This is gonna be so much fun! Sasuke will yo-"

"I'm not doing anything. You want a party do it yourself."

"Sasukeee!" Naruto whined. Sometimes that helped when he wanted Sasuke do to something for him and even a slight chance was better than nothing.

"…whatever…"

"YAY!!" Naruto chimed. '_success!'_

"This is gonna be awesome! I tell my grandparents and get my stuff! When should I meet you guys?" She continued to ignore Sasuke and Naruto as she spoke with her close friends.

"I dunno…umm…Naruto?"

"Let's see… I need to invite my friends, get the house ready, buy snacks and drinks… you can come… in 5 minutes!"

Everyone sweat-dropped except for Patricia who also truly believed it took 5 minutes to accomplish these tasks.

"It's 4 o'clock now, you can come at about 8 or so." Corrected Sasuke.

"Alright. See you guys then!" She gave Nicole and Patricia a quick hug goodbye and left for her car in the parking lot.

After Jiayan left, Naruto let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding." Damn that's one scary bitch."

"Yes but she's our scary bitch and we wouldn't have her any other way" Protected Patricia as Nicole nodded her head.

"So Naruto! You have friends! I'm so proud of you! How many people will be at the party? There's already five of us, but I guess you're house could fit some more people."

"I don't know but I should check before I get the food and drinks."

"Which you should leave up to me" Sasuke finished.

"Why?"

"You add hours and you get minutes. I should expect you to handle money?

"Fine…then I get to call everyone," Already whipping out his cell phone and scrolling down his contacts.

"What should we do?" Asked Patricia.

"Hmm… do u guys mind cleaning up the house a little? It's a little messy…"

"A little?" The other three doubted in unison. When Patricia had woken up and unpacked her things she found a plate of mashed potatoes in her drawer and later went down stairs to the kitchen and found dirty underwear in the sink. No. Not pleasant.

"Sure have us do the girls work." Grumbled Nicole. '_classic'_

" Well usually Sasuke does it…" Commented Naruto trying to hold back his snickers.

"Oh. Sorry…" Nicole said. That hadn't turned out the way she thought it would.

Sasuke flicked Naruto in the face and turned toward the parking lot.

"We don't have a lot of time so I suggest you all get in the car before I drive off dragging your asses behind me."

"Wait we have a problem," remembered Patricia. She stared up at the 6 foot stuffed dolphin that Naruto had "won" for her before at the game booths.

"…Why didn't we notice that before?" Asked Nicole.

"I don't think it was there a couple seconds ago," Added Naruto.

Sasuke rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh, "Jesus…here, give me that."

Off they went back to the house with a giant blue dolphin strapped to the top of their car. This time Sasuke drove with Naruto in the front seat and the two girls sat in the back.

The ride home was quiet enough so far because both Patricia and Naruto were exhausted from there fun and, in Naruto's case, falling unconscious every hour could really wipe a guy out.

Naruto slept with his check against the window while Patricia slept on Nicole 's lap.

Nicole watched the clouds inch by even while the car was going as fast as it was. She was lost in thought during most of the ride wondering why that was. So wrapped up infact, that she hadn't noticed the pair of eyes that watched her every now and then through the front mirror.

Sasuke was surprised at first that Nicole had let Patricia sleep on her lap. She didn't look like the touchy type, and from what he had seen before, she didn't like it at all. They must be much closer than he had though. He also couldn't help noticing how different she looked now that she didn't think anyone was looking. Even he of all people had to admit she was pretty badass when he first met her, but the longer he was around her, the more that seemed to melt away. When she got more comfortable with people around her she opened up and let herself slip up a little more than with people she didn't know. '_Hmm… That sounds like someone I know….'_ He didn't let him self think too far into who that person was because he knew it would be too stressful for his ego and her hair looks a copperish color in the sunligh-woah where did that come from?? That was really weird…it was true though…but that didn't matter he had much more important stuff to think about like the road for instance. Making sure he wasn't driving over the speed limit. Checking all the doors were locked, watching Naruto's body flying half way out the window…WAIT.

"NARUTO!!" He screeched to the side of the highway and renched Naruto back in the car. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

Naruto looked up groggily with as much surprise as he could muster at the moment. "Wha…Sasuke…what's wrong?"

At this point Patricia was wide awake and sitting up in her seat and Nicole had snapped abruptly out of her trance.

"YOU WERE FREAKING HANGING OUT OF THE WINDOW ON THE HIGHWAY THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!!"

"Oh…" said Naruto rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "I…must have pushed the window button down with my arms while I was asleep or something…sorry…."

Sasuke still stared at Naruto with murder in his eyes for a couple seconds before he closed them, took a deep breath and sat back down, since he had risen one or two feet in his seat during his blowout.

"God damnit….mother…."

"Geez I said I was sorry you don't need to be so angry…"

The rest of the ride to the house was very awkward. Everyone just sat straight in their seats noone daring to fall asleep.

"Alright, Naruto's getting the decorations, I'm going to go get the food and drinks and you guys are gonna clean the house up, right?" They had gotten back to the house luckily with everyone alive and it seemed that Sasuke had calmed a little, too.

"Girls."

"What?"

"We're girls not 'guys" Stated Patricia.

"Whatever. '_Girls.'_"

"Thank you."

"Do you guys really think that Naruto is…umm…." Nicole Asked. All three glanced at Naruto who was hunched over sleeping against Sasuke drooling all over his shirt, who Sasuke curtly shrugged off and watched as he landed on the floor with a thud.

"Good point." Said Sasuke.

"Patricia can you go with Naruto? The two of you together might be able handle it. Don't worry about helping me clean up, I'll do it. I think he needs more help than I do…."

"Fine." She couldn't disagree with her friend no matter what. Not because she was her friend but because she really couldn't think of anything to argue about because it was all true. She walked over to Naruto and picked him up from the floor. "We'll be back soon!" Naruto and Patricia walked out the door.

There was a moments silence.

"Um… are you sure you don't need any he-"

"HAHAHA SORRY FORGOT MY WALLET!" Naruto ran in, grabbed his green froggy wallet from the kitchen counter and ran out the door slamming it behind him.

"…Sorry, what did you say?" Nicole asked. She had a feeling she was going to have to get used to this happening a lot.

"Nothing. Bye." Sasuke pocketed his wallet and went out the door, closing it gently behind him.

Nicole stood there. "Ok." She went to look for the cleaning supplies.

Jiayan's POV

"Yeye! Nainai! I'm home!!" Screamed Jiayan.

"Hello Jiayan! Welcome home!" Greeted her grandmother shuffling into the dining room from kitchen with a steaming pot in her hands. "You're just in time for dinner!"

"It's only 5 o'clock." Reminded her grandpa who came in from the living room

"Oh, I know but she's only with us for a short summer and I want her to try as many quality foods as possible before goes back to that fat country over there. Besides, I heard from my friend I ran into at the store that eating earlier helps your digestive system break down all the food faster and easier. Isn't that something?"

"Okay, okay. I'll be in my room. Call me when everything's on the table okay?" Jiayan went into the laundry room to wash her work clothes for the next day. Just before she ran up the stairs, she remembered what she wanted to tell them in the first place. "Oh! Is it okay if I go to my friend's house tonight?"

She saw her grandma bustling in with another pot of food. "Tonight? Hmm… I guess it's alright after dinner of course, if your grandfather agrees."

"Of course it's alright! She needs more friends. Will you be staying the night?" Her grandpa shouted returning to the living room to continue his game of mah jhong.

'…_What the hell…I have plenty of friends….' _She smiled despite the blow to her pride, "Probably…and I probably won't see you tomorrow until after I get off work then."

"That's alright honey have fun and be safe." Her grandma said with love and an almost imaginary undertone of threat as she jogged back into the kitchen for more food.

_'That was easy.'_ She ran back up the stairs going through a list of what to bring in her head. _'Toothbrush, sleeping bag, pajamas, clothes for the next day…'_ She thought about what she would wear the next day as she started skipping down the hallway to her room waving her arms around and singing, "wwwweeeeeeeeoooouuuuuuuaaaaallllooooppppppsssyyyyyyyyyyyyfrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooommmmmmmm!"

Hell yeah. This was gonna be fun.

Naruto and Patricia's POV

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!" Screamed Patricia as she ran around the store with a Halloween mask on backwards dragging about 2 miles of tangled streamers behind her.

Naruto was running behind her trying to pick up the streamers she left in her wake while trying to catch her and convince her the dark lord had not stolen her vision and tried feeding her legs to a Krakken.

"P-PATRICIA STOP IT WE'RE IN PUBLIC!" Naruto screamed behind her.

She stopped dead on, lifted up her mask, and spun around to face Naruto.

"When has that ever stopped you -.-…AAAAAAUUUUUUEEEGGGHHHHHHHAAAAAAA…" She continued where she left off turning a corner and tripping down the 'Funfetti' isle.

Naruto stared at where he thought she would be around now. "…Shutup…."

He continued to hunt her down until he finally jumped her in between 'Piñata's' and 'Fake Blood'. After they had calmed down and caught their breaths, they thought of what they needed.

"Ok, what do you think we need? We have about 30 to spend. Hmm… there's..."

"…Shiny…"

Naruto looked up and saw Patrica with an intense look on her face. "…What?"

"Shiny."

"I still don't understand what yo-"

"SHINY. SHINY. SSSHHHIIIIIIIINNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" Off she went again and before Naruto could fully stand up, small packets of glitter and neon plastic hearts and flowers were being thrown in his direction. As soon as he was sure he had evaded all of them and put at least half of them into the basket. He started jogging after her and soon realized it was pointless. He sighed and started down another isle looking for other decorations…and thought about sunglasses after he looked down at the amount of glitter in his basket. He hadn't met someone to date that had been able to withstand his amount of stamina, but she was as close as anyone had ever gotten to his own. He knew he had picked a good friend when he met her…"

He scanned the rest of the decorations before he put his basket down safely where he didn't think anyone would steal it, (because God knows how many people want to get their hands on a basket full off glitter) rolled up his sleeves and smirked in no particular direction.

"Time to catch a tornado."

Hey guys thanks again for being so patient. The chapters might come at a slow pace but they'll definitely keep coming. Remember the more reviews I get the more incentive I'll have to keep writing so plz give me more feedback on anything you might want to happen or think of the story so far. THANKYOU >. 


End file.
